Lollipop Yugi
by Lily Bookmarks
Summary: A crossover of Yu-Gi-Oh! and Lollipop Chainsaw. Probably a horrible idea on my part, but I've got nothing to lose.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Moien! I love Lollipop Chainsaw. I also love Yu-Gi-Oh. The logical step is to combine the two. It will probably turn out horrible, but I was never a good writer in the first place, so I really have nothing to lose. Puzzleshipping style. Sticking with most of the original Lollipop Chainsaw dialouge, so some may seem out of character. A few made up characters to fill missing roles. Normal dialogue and descriptions are in regular font, and the Narrator speaks in italics.**

**THIS. IS. LOLLIPOP YUGI!)**

CHAPTER 1: PROLOGUE

Welcome to my bedroom. Don't think that me letting you in here is an invitation for any funny stuff. I mean, not that I have a problem with funny stuff...

Today is, as they say in Spain, my cumpleanos! Yep, my birthday! I'm 18.

These are my friends at Domino High. They're a wacky bunch, but we manage to get by.

To keep my energy up, I eat lollipops. I know they're not the best for you, but they're SO good!

Like I said my friends are a wacky bunch. Joey's always the perky one, and although he's not the smartest guy, he's determined. Tristan has amazing strength to boot. Bennu's as nutty as a fruitcake, but she's loyal and protective to the core. I think she may have a crush on me...

Speaking of love, this is my boyfriend, Yami. I really like him. My friends are throwing me a birthday party after school, and Yami's really freaked out about meeting them.

But I'm even more freaked out of him finding out about my friends! I love them to pieces, but some of the activities we partake in are a little... unorthodox! Yami's already so sweet to me, if he finds out about my weird friend traditions, he might not stick around.

Oh no! I'm late! I was supposed to meet him before school! I hope Yami isn't mad! That's about the worst thing that could ever happen!

_This is Yugi, an 18 year old boy who, unbeknownst to him, has the world on his shoulders. He is about to become the savior of his world through an... unorthodox way, and let's just say it doesn't involve card games._

ΞΟΞ

"Oh my god, what happened here?!" Yugi said, as he mowed through the zombie filled streets on a bike, a duffel bag slung over his shoulders. He made various sounds of disgust as blood splattered all over him. The bike eventually rammed into an overturned school bus, causing him to flip into the air, landing, surprisingly, on his feet.

"Seriously, what the hell?!" he shouted, pulling a blue chainsaw with rectangles carved into the frame out of his duffel bag. He grunted as he pulled the cord, and the chainsaw roared to life, sparks flying from the blade. He jammed the tip of the blade to the asphalt and dragged it towards the zombies, chopping them in half and decapitating them with ease.

"And on my birthday too! Like I'm not already late enough! You stupid... undead jerks!" he roared.

While he was bent over, some zombies tried to pile on, but were swiftly killed by a golden aura surrounding the blade. A zombie's head flew up into the air. When it came back down, Yugi kicked it as hard as he could, sending it bouncing over three trash cans and into an abandoned baby's carriage. He took out a blueberry lollipop and wedged the stick between his grit teeth.

This is so irritating!" he growled, revving the chainsaw.

The next few minutes were a blur as Yugi fought his way to the courtyard, taking a detour through the parking lot as zombies, rescuing people, and exploding busses all tried to slow him down. When he finally arrived, the courtyard was a disaster area. A crushed gift box lay on the bench, and papers were littered everywhere.

"Yami, are you here? It's okay to come out now..." he chided. A zombie approached Yugi from behind.

"Yugi!" a deep voice echoed. Yami, who had come out of nowhere, tackled the zombie to the ground, yelling. The zombie said something, and then bit Yami. He recoiled in pain, and Yugi chopped the zombie in half.

"Yami, are you okay?" he said, kneeling by Yami. He grimaced and looked at his wrist.

"I... uh, I got bit. I don't know what that means."

"Oh no. Please no." Yugi whispered.

"Look, Yugi. I know I never say it, but I want you to know... I love you... I really love you." Yami said, and held a hand up weakly. Yugi took it, crying.

_Fin._

"No!" Yugi said, pushing the end screen out of the way.. "There's one thing we could try." He raised the chainsaw over his head.

"Wait, what?! Yugi?!" Yami shouted.

"I love you too, Yami!" he shouted, and the blade was brought down. Everything went black, and a sickening crunch was heard.

**(A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger, but that's where I have to end it. This completes the prologue. Our next chapter will be Stage 1. Bosses get their own chapters.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Moien! Welcome to another chapter of Lollipop Yugi! I hope the people who actually read this are enjoying it. For those who are wondering where our story's designated punching bag, Tea, has gone, I'll address that in this chapter.)**

"Yami..." Yugi whispered pleadingly, hoping for all that he was worth that his idea had worked.

"Yugi? What... am I okay?" Yami asked, dazed.

"Um... yeah! Basically..."

"I feel okay! I feel good! Yugi, I'm not a zombie! Not at all!" Yami laughed. Although Yugi looked happy, there was some uncertainty in his eyes.

"Wait a minute..." Yami seemed to realize what he was- a disembodied head. Needless to say, he started to scream in horror.

"Yami, I had to-"

"Where's my body?!"

"Don't get mad! I didn't know what else to do!" Yugi pleaded.

"How am I still alive?! How am I still talking, without a set of lungs?!"

"I, uh... preformed a magical ritual on your head. It was really hard, and I don't mean to be a jerk, but I think just a little bit of appreciation is in order. If I didn't chop off your head, the venom would've seeped into your brain and turned you into a zombie."

"Yugi, how do you know how to preform a magic ritual on my decapitated head?" Yami asked.

"Well, umm... There's some stuff I didn't tell you before, okay? I didn't want you to think I was weird. I'm kind of- sort of..."

Yami glanced behind Yugi, and saw some zombies approaching. "Uh, Yugi?"

"I don't know how to say it, exactly..."

"Zombies! Coming to kill us now!" Yami said in a desperate attempt to get Yugi's attention. That's when he finally came out with it.

"I'm a zombie hunter!" Yugi squeaked, getting up.

"What?!" Yami said, and was tossed into the air. After doing a couple of somersaults, much to Yami's displeasure, he landed on Yugi's belt, the carrying strap snagging on one of the belt loops. Yugi swung the chainsaw around to face the zombies. He pulled the cord, and the chainsaw roared to life again.

"Don't hate me!" he pleaded.

As Yugi ran around chopping zombies in half, Yami was having a hard time comprehending what had just happened. The way the strap twisted and turned didn't help.

When Yugi had killed all the zombies in the area, the chainsaw _rang. _Yes, apparently there was a phone inside the motor. He didn't have time to answer it, though, as a fiery explosion blew a hole in the hallway ahead.

"Something exploded! What the heck was it?" Yami asked. He got no answer as Yugi kicked open a classroom door. A few zombies were seated, and a taller zombie was writing a self destruct tutorial on the board.

"Hey, it's Mr. Vera!" Yugi shouted.

"We have a math test today!" the student zombies growled, getting up to face the blade. Yugi just mowed them down.

"Test time!" Vera growled, and more zombies stepped up to face Yugi. With a hack, slash, and burst of golden energy, the zombies were dispatched.

"Alright, study time!" Vera shouted, and jumped out the window, much to the confusion of both our heroes. Yugi kicked the other door to the classroom, and discovered some very intimidating, but very well made graffiti entailing something called a 'Zombie Bomberfest'.

"What's this? A bomb?" Yami asked.

"That's really messed up." Yugi muttered. He ran down the hallway and skidded to a stop at the corner. A few zombies were attacking some unturned students.

"We should help them, right?" Yami asked.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of them." Yugi said, dashing towards the nearest one. One by one, the zombies fell, their heads cut off or sliced in half. Yugi pointed the way out, and the frightened students all rushed off.

Yugi kicked open another classroom, knocking over a zombie in the process. Laying on a desk was an unturned girl.

"Yugi, that's Miho!" Yami said.

"I'm on it." Yugi said, already hacking away body limbs. But when he turned around, Miho was gone.

"Where'd she go?" Yugi asked himself as he carried on with his zombie slaying. This continued on for quite some time. They battled everything from exploding zombies to fire zombies to zombies that could only crawl. All the while, they were making their way to the cafeteria.

"We need to find Vivian-sensei. She'll know what to do." Yugi muttered.

"Who?" Yami piped up.

"Vivian-sensei! She's my sensei!" Yugi replied cheerfully.

"You mean, like a teacher?"

"I didn't know you speak Japanese, Yami!"

"Well, I-" Yami started, but was cut off by Yugi's rapid Japanese.

"I only know the one word!" he managed to get out.

"Aww, that's cute! Your simple innocence is one of the best things about you, Yami! You're like a kitten! A kitten that doesn't speak Japanese!"

"Uh, sure." Yami said.

Yugi kicked open the door to the cafeteria to find zombies lazily wandering around. After a few glances around, Yugi identified a woman in her late 40s sitting on a railing. She was wearing a yellow oriental dress, and her black hair was held up in two covered buns the size of large meatballs. She held two katanas in her hands.

"Sensei!" Yugi yelled. The woman turned to face him, revealing a pointed face with brown eyes and lips with a light layer of lipstick.

"Ah, Yugi! One moment please!" she said cheerfully, and leaped in the air. Within a split second, the zombies were reduced to ashes.

_**Vivian Wong**_

_**Age: 47**_

_**Occupation: Sushi chef**_

_**Hobbies: Slicing, dicing, collecting boxers**_

"Well, Yugi! It seems you've gotten a-head in life!" Vivian laughed, looking at Yami.

"Yami, this is my teacher, Vivian-sensei! She's the most amazing veteran zombie fighter ever!" Yugi said. Yami didn't look entirely convinced.

"That's right. I've been studying the zomboid sciences for nearly 30 years." Vivian said, followed by a less than sane laugh.

"Now listen! Both of you! The city is in dire trouble! My research indicates that something has gone wrong on a cosmic scale!"

"What a horrible event!" Yugi cried.

"That completely sucks." Yami muttered.

"Let me explain. There are three realms in this universe. The Land Beyond Worlds, The Shadow Realm, and Earth, with strong barriers separating each. Using a combination of black magic and explosives, someone has cracked the barrier between Earth and The Shadow Realm, causing poisonous gas to leak out. Your fellow students inhaled these gasses, causing them to be transformed into the undead."

"Even Bakura?" Yugi asked.

"Especially Bakura." Vivian nodded. "Unfortunately, there is no return for the ones who suffer this fate. All we can do is seal the crack and clean up. There is clearly someone behind this rupture. You clean up the cafeteria, and I'll look in the courtyard."

Vivian jumped back on the railing. "I'm counting on you two! Kill those jerks!" she screamed, and jumped off the railing. In a flash of silver, she disappeared.

"Yes, sensei!"

Yugi jumped over the railing and landed next to a huge pile of propane tanks and dynamite shaped like a cake.

"Who makes a cake out of dynamite?" Yami asked fasiciously.

"Someone who wants us dead." Yugi added.

"Don't play with fire..." a voice said. Yugi turned around, and saw masses of flaming zombies approaching.

The next few minutes had Yugi battling for his life, chopping flaming zombies in half before they could reach the cake.

"Yugi, we need to get out of here. NOW!" Yami shouted. Yugi made a dash for the exit, and a huge explosion launched him out the front door.

He was dazed, but very much alive. And he could hear feminine cackling. He got up and brushed himself off. Out of nowhere, Vivian came sailing out of nowhere and landed on the pavement beside Yugi.

"Ha ha ha! Magna genocide, honey!" the female voice shouted. Standing on top of a statue was a girl with short brown hair and glinting blue eyes. She wore a flowing black gown and her eyes were lined with black paint. In her hand she held an ancient looking book.

"Hey, I know you! You used to go to school with us!" Yugi shouted.

"She is the one!" Vivian groaned. "The one who wants to open the portal! I have to stop her!"

"I'm telling you! There's nothing more hysterical to me than to watch this place burn. This school, this society, this government all made my life a hell! Now it's their turn to suffer!" the girl cackled.

_**Tea Gardener**_

_**Hobbies: Plotting world domination, destruction**_

_**Unknown fact: May or may not have a crush on Yami**_

"Why did you do this to my school?!" Yugi demanded.

"What? You didn't have time to clean out your locker, Yugi?" Tea said.

"Hey! Leave him alone! Just wait until I get my hands on you!" Yami shouted.

"Malicious Lords, I invoke your dark forces in declaring myself goddess of this realm! As the pawn is present, may your ritual commence, and may the Dark Purveyors appear! NOW!" Tea shouted, followed by ominous latin chanting.

"No!" Vivian screamed, and made a desperate attempt to stop her. Before she could, five balls of colored smoke knocked her back onto the pavement.

"No!" Yugi screamed, and knelt down to Vivian.

Said balls of smoke were revolving around Tea, questioning whether or not this girl was their leader.

"This world makes me wanna puke! You're the one who called us here?" the green one said.

"What a headcase!" the blue one muttered.

"Yes! I am your master! And I demand that the pawn be inacted into the ritual!"

"Oh no you don't! How could you do this to Vivian-sensei?!" Yugi shouted, and started towards Tea.

"Let the ritual commence! Bakura!" Tea commanded, and the red ball of smoke splatted in front of Yugi, stopping him. The splatter sprouted a head with long white hair and brown eyes that glinted dangerously.

"Let's play!" he smiled. Yugi recoiled slightly, but prepared for battle. He wasn't prepared for what followed, though.

"STEP OFF!" the Purveyor screamed, and his words materialized, smacking Yugi through the sky and towards an unknown destination.

**(A/N: And that concludes the first chapter. Next is our boss battle with Bakura.**

**FACT: There was a lot of debate over who was going to be Sensei Morikowa. My first choice was Mokuba, but he was scrapped for age reasons. My next choice was Seto, mainly because I was mad at him at the time, but he was scrapped because of two later plot points that would both anger the fangirls and not make sense. So I picked Vivian, mainly because of her bad place amongst the fanbase. I can't give much away about the first plot point, but those who hate Vivian will be satisfied.**

**FACT: I had a really hard time making Tea play Swan. I know that she's one of the most controversial characters, especially amongst the shippers. I may be a Puzzleshipper at heart, but I have honest to goodness respect for her, even when she does get preachy. I also thought she would make a good villain.)**


End file.
